conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kongelige Sjøforsvaret av Kalmarunionen
Kongelige Sjøforsvaret av Kalmarunionen (Royal Navy of Kalmar Union), often abbreviated as Sjøforsvaret, is the branch of Forsvaret responsible for naval operations. The navy also includes the Kystvakt (Coast Guard) wich is not a separate entity and is a branch inside the navy. Sjøforsvaret 'vessels are given the ship prefix "'KKS", short for "K''ongelige ''K''almarunionen ''S''kip (''Royal Kalmarunionen Ship). Current Role The current role of Sjøforsvaret is to protect Kalmar Union interests at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of His Majesty's Government through the exercise of military effect, diplomatic activities and other activities in support of these objectives. These objectives are delivered via a number of core capabilities: *Provision of at least three medium scale maritime task groups with organic air assets. *Delivery of SJF Marineinfanteriet force. *Maintenance of standing patrol commitments. *Provision of Mine Counter Measures capability to Kalmar Union and allied commitments. *Provision of Hydrographic and meteorological services deployable worldwide. *Protection of Kalmar Union Exclusive Economic Zone. Structure Since the formation of the Union, the military has been undergoing a process of integration and modernization not only in equipment but also in their structure and organization. In this process Sjøforsvaret has now a simple and effective organization that has an impact on improved effectiveness. The major operational command is Sjøforsvaret Hovedkvarter (Navy Headquarters). It is located at Haakonsvern Orlogsstasjon, in Bergen municipality and all the Sjøforsvaret units are under its command. The Sjøforsvaret is structured as follows: *'SJF Flåte' (Sjøforsvaret Fleet) *'SJF Undervannsbåtvåpenet' (Sjøforsvaret Submarine Weapon) *'SJF Luftvåpenet' (Sjøforsvaret Air Wing) *'SJF Marineinfanteriet' (Sjøforsvaret Marine Infantry) *'SJF Taktisk Båtskvadron' (Sjøforsvaret Tactical Boat Squadron) *'SJF Skoler' (Sjøforsvaret Schools) *'SJF Kystvakt' (Sjøforsvaret Coast Guard) Organization SJF Flåte (Fleet) *'Østersjøflåten' (Baltic Fleet) **1 Numedalslagen Class Landing Platform Dock **2 Fridtjof Nansen Class Frigate **6 Visby Class corvette **4 Koster Class mine countermeasures vessel **Auxiliary Ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *'Nordhavsflåten' (North Sea Fleet) **1 Zealand Class Landing Helicopter Dock **1 Numedalslagen Class Landing Platform Dock **1 Absalon Class multitask ship **4 Fridtjof Nansen Class frigate **6 Visby Class corvette **2 Koster Class mine countermeasures vessel **2 Rauma Class mine countermeasures vessel **Auxiliary Ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *'Arktiskflåten' (Arctic Fleet) **1 Absalon Class multitask ship **1 Numedalslagen Class Landing Platform Dock **4 Fridtjof Nansen Class frigate **4 Visby Class corvette **4 Svalvard Class icebreaker multirole craft **4 Rauma Class mine countermeasures vessel **Auxiliary Ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *[[RUN Projection Task Force 1|'Projection Task Force 1']] **1 Vorma Class Aircraft Carrier **1 Zealand Class 'Landing Helicopter Dock **2 'Numedalslagen Class 'Landing Platform Dock **4 'Galdhøpiggen Class destroyer **5 Fridtjof Nansen Class frigate **Auxiliary ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *[[RUN Projection Task Force 2|'Projection Task Force 2']] **1 Vorma Class Aircraft Carrier **1 Zealand Class 'Landing Helicopter Dock **2 'Numedalslagen Class 'Landing Platform Dock **4 'Galdhøpiggen Class destroyer **5 Fridtjof Nansen Class frigate **Auxiliary ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *[[KU Antarktis Eskadre|'Antarktis Eskadre']] (Antarctic Squadron) **1 Absalon Class multitask ship **2 Visby Class corvette **4 Svalvard Class icebreaker multirole craft *'Kystkampflotilla' (Coastal Combat Flotilla) **20 Skjold Class Corvette SJF Undervannsbåtvåpenet (Submarine Weapon) *'SJFU Baltisk Eskadron' (Baltic Squadron) **4 Ula Class Submarines **2 Uppsala Class' Atack Submarine *'SJFU Atlantisk Eskadron' (Atlantic Squadron) **4 Ula Class Submarines **4 Uppsala Class Atack Submarine *'SJFU Arktisk Eskadron' (Arctic Squadron) **2 Ula Class Submarines **2 Uppsala Class Atack Submarine SJF Luftvåpenet (Air Wing) *'On-board Carrier Squadron' **90 F/A 18 Super Hornet assigned to Vorma Class ACs. **60 Harrier II Plus commissioned to Zealand Class AAS. *'Maritime Patrol Squadron' **12 P-3 Orion *'Maritime AEW&C Squadron' **4 Saab 2000 AEW&C *'On-board Helicopter Squadron' **24 Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma Antisubmarine variant **24 Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma Naval variant **30 Westland Sea King **40 AS532 Cougar ASUW / ASW *'Naval Support Squadron' **10 CASA C-295 and 6 C-130 Hercules SJF Marineinfanteriet *1st Marine Infantry Brigade *2nd Marine Infantry Brigade *3rd Marine Infantry Brigade *1st Marine Infantry Arctic Battalion *2nd Marine Infantry Arctic Battalion *Marine Infantry Special Operations Company SJF Taktisk Båtskvadron (Tactical Boat Squadron) *180 CB90 Class fast assault craft SJF Skoler (Schools) SJF Kystvakt (Coast Guard) Category:Kalmar Union Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union